villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ivan the Brony Kaiju/PE Proposal: Enter
This is a Pure Evil proposal of Enter. Who is he? Enter is an agent of Vaglass and the secondary antagonist of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Although first appeared as a servant of the evolved computer virus called Messiah, Enter's eventual aspirations makes him more dangerous than his "Majesty". After the destruction of Messiah, Enter becomes the final antagonist of the series. What he has done? Enter is the primary servant of Messiah, an Avatar created from combining various aspects of the scientists that "His Majesty" absorbed, including his goggles and fluent French accent. Though he appears to be human, Enter's body is pure data, able to be easily be recreated when destroyed and uses cable-like tentacles to fight. Beneath his frivolous and laid-back facade hides a very smart and manipulative nature. Using his disguise ability, Enter conducts espionage tactics to obtain Enetron, using some of it to bring Metaloids to life through his laptop and a series of Metavirus cards. After the debut of Go-Buster Oh, Enter resolves to focus his goal on increasing the number of created Metaloids in order to transport more Megazoeds into the city to speed up his agenda. After his scheme with reverse engineering the BC-04 Beetle's blueprints failed, Enter's replication of Filmzord's ability to install projectors of subspace in the other Megazords to placate Messiah's rapidly warning patience resulted with Escape's creation as Enter relegated to Megazord transporting and Enetron theft. However, Enter succeeds in using the Living Body Program Research Institute's technology to evolve Messiah, By that time, discarding his coat and taking a sword, Enter becomes serious when he is fighting with Go-Busters to keep them from entering subspace and then pilot the Megazord Type Epsilon to stop Go-Bister Ace from destroying Messiah's core. Unfortunately after the battle, now acting on his own whim, Enter reveals that he was actually creating back-ups of Messiah's data while leading Vaglass in his place. His fight with Red Buster also convinced Enter that humans cannot be underestimated as he intends to take Hiromu's data to fully grasp the human spirit as part of his ultimate plan: evolving into a new Messiah. To that end, scattering the other Messiah cards to the wind and placing Messiah Card 13 into Hiromu's body, Enter advanced himself with Messiah Card 04 and gained the ability to transform into Enter Unite, able to overpower the Go-Busters' Powered Custom forms and took Messiah Card 07 to absorbed for both leverage and speeding up his evolution. Though seemingly killed by Escape when she learned his intentions, Enter is recreated with his power magnified to the point of infecting non-human organic life forms with Metaviruses. By them, Ener reveals that his immortality is the result of final Messiah Card in Hiromu serving as his back up as he can be recreated from the moment of destruction. Because the card is in Hiromu's body, Enter begins to copy the human's data to not only known everything about him, but also transform himself into a dark version of Red Buster called Dark Buster. Once able to assimilate humans, Enter reaches the final stages of his evolution as the Go-Busters pull off a risky gambit to take him into the unstable Subspace to stop him once and for all. After Messiah Card 13 removed from Hiromu's body, Enter no longer has any back-up or a trump card with Messiah Card 07. Following the destruction of Megazord Omega, Enter faces the Go-Busters for the final time but finds himself overpowered as Red Buster tells him that failed to trult understand humans' greatest strength in their friendship and imperfections. After being fatally wounded by the Volcanick All Busters Attack and no means to escape his permanent death, Enter explodes into bits of data with his human victims restored. Heinous Standard Enter has commit horrible crimes such as terrorism, hacking, treachery, attepmted murder, and mass destruction. These crimes were fitting enough to be approved to become Pure Evil. He doesn't care about anyone else than himself as he betrayed Escape for no reason and feeling happy that Messiah was destroyed. Redeeming Qualities None. He hasn't redeemed due to being destroyed. Final Verdict Yes. He is PE enough. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals